El libro de las circunstacias
by faberrychick
Summary: Rachel quiere huir de la cansada vida que lleva sin emociones hasta que entra a una librería donde conoce a Brittany ella al igual que Rachel lleva una vida aburrida, el destino les tiene una sorpresa que es conocer a Quinn y Santana que han llevado una vida dificil pero han seguido adelante por sus hijos, Santiago y Beth. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

¡Hola mundo!

Soy nueva en esto, así que espero les guste. Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola que tal!

-Vengo a comprar un libro.

-Si, bueno esto es una librería, eso supuse.

La morena que llego a esa librería aquella tarde, vio con malos ojos a la vendedora.

-Ese humor tan peculiar, extraño el sarcasmo.- Dijo la morena.

-Realmente no quise responder de esa manera, solo que estoy un poco aturdida con la tarea, la librería, todo.-respondió la rubia delante de ella.

-Lo se, ¿cuéntame que estudias?-pregunto.

-Finanzas.-respondió secamente y la morena creyó que la vendedora no estaba teniendo un buen día.

-Ya... No te molesto mas, voy a dar una vuelta, escogeré un libro y vuelvo para pagar.-No quería seguir hablando con aquella rubia y ponerla de peor humor.

-Disculpa, suelo ser muy amable con los clientes, solo que no se... Hoy no es mi día.-Respondió la rubia.

El lugar no era muy grande, de hecho por eso había llamado la atención de la morena, era un lugar pequeño pero con un calor familiar, entro sin siquiera pensarlo.

Después de contestar la rubia se alejo del pequeño mostrador que se encontraba al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada, fue a uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente al mostrador, eran de un color vino individuales. Se sentó puso sus manos en su cara, volteo a ver a la morena como invitandola a sentarse. La morena lo entendió y se acerco lentamente, se posicionó frente a ella.

-Me llamo Brittany.-dijo la rubia ojiazul, extendiendo la mano en dirección a la morena.

-Rachel, mucho gusto.-dijo tomando su mano y estrechandola con suavidad.

B:-Disculpa, es que mis días no han ido bien, y aunque no te conozco, me inspiras la suficiente confianza como para contártelo.

R:-Pues cuéntame...

B:-Bueno... La escuela me esta matando, yo no quería estudiar finanzas pero fueron las ultimas palabras de mi padre antes de morir...

R:-No tienes...

B:-No ambos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, no se si para mi buena o mala suerte fue después de que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad, así no tuve que ir a ningún orfanato.

R:-¿Que querías estudiar?

B:-Danza en todas las ramas que pudieran existir.

R:-Comprendo que finanzas sea algo muy pesado, yo trabajo en una empresa de mi padre, tengo dos padres forjaron su empresa desde abajo, solo que ellos han decido retirarse y yo tome las riendas del negocio ahora.

B:-Ya veo... ¿Querías dedicarte a eso?

R:-No, mi ideal era Brodway.

B:-Pero...

R:-Pero tampoco podía dejar a la deriva loa negocios de mis padres y al ser su única hija siento la responsabilidad sobre mis hombros.

B:-Yo también soy hija única, mis padres tenían varias librerías y ahora yo me hago cargo de ellas entre otros negocios, no ve mal pero tampoco soy una millonaria andante.

El ambiente se había tornado de lo mas cómodo, dos personas sentadas sin conocerse abriéndose a contar lo que en realidad vivían era algo digno de ver, ellas no estaban conforme con sus vidas. Sus padres o las circunstancias las habían orillado a estar en donde ahora se encontraban, y ellas estaban tratando de sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible.

B:-Dime, ¿como es que has venido a dar aquí?-la rubia miro de pies a cabeza a la morena y no le pareció que alguien como ella frecuentara mucho una biblioteca, venia con una falda negra ceñida al cuerpo, que abrazaba sus caderas de una forma increíble, zapatos de tacón negros podría jurar que eran de alguna marca extravagante eran muy elegantes, y una blusa blanca, recordaba que le había dicho que trabaja en las empresas de su padre pero aquí había solo dos opciones o era la gran jefa toda poderosa o la que se la hacia mas interesante y mas confiable era una stripper que todo lo que le había contado era una mentira, tal vez tenia ya que ir a trabajar no importaba, cualquiera con una buena vista sabría que la morena era muy hermosa.

R:-Me estaba lamentando por lo monótona que es mi vida, desde que entre a trabajar no tengo tiempo de nada, aleje a mis amigos y solo me enfoque en el trabajo ya casi no salgo he descuidado mucho mi vida personal, así que entre aquí con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera leer y olvidarme de todo por un momento.

B:-Bueno si quieres puedo darte un pequeño tour por la librería, mas bien un gran tour.

No mentia Rachel solo la había visto por fuera, le parecía pequeña y muy acogedora pero al adentrarte era un lugar de dos pisos con muchos muebles repletos de libros, pensó que al menos su día iba bien había hablado con una extraña que le agrado y ahora llevaría varios libros a casa para leer.

R:-Si vamos.

Ambas se levantaron de los sillones en los que se encontraban sentadas, caminaron por la planta baja y Brittany le iba señalando sección por sección Rachel tenía que admitir que era muy buena vendedora. Encontró varios libros interesantes llevaba dos en mano, terminaron la planta baja y en seguida subieron a la que prometía tener igual o mejor lectura de la que ahora cargaba en sus brazos.

Estaban caminando y ahora Rachel llevaba 6 libros. Llegaron a una sección que llamo mucho la atención de la morena.

R:-¿Esta sección de que es?

B:-Magia y hechizos

R:-¿Tu crees en estas cosas?

B:-En el tiempo que llevo aquí, nadie se había acercado a esta sección, papá decía que estos libros son únicos ya no habrá mas se los vendió un hechizero a mi bis abuelo hace muchos años, es la única sección que tenemos en las 7 sucursales veamos.

Dijo eso y empezó a ver todos los libros, los toco uno por uno, Rachel era una mera espectadora ella no creía en nada de eso. Dejo los libros que traía en una mesa que se encontraba ahí y fue en busca de un libro por el cual mofarse.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, lo tomo y se giro hacia Brittany.

R:-Este se titula "Tu destino: Deseo de amar"

B:-Se escucha demasiado profundo.-Dijo acercándose a la morena.

La morena admiro el libro que tenia delante de ella por un momento, se veía viejo, desgastado era de cuero café y venia cocido del lado derecho, desprendió el pequeño broche que traía a la izquierda y lo abrió.

Las dos comenzaron a leer al unísono, como si de un mantra se tratara.

R,B:-"El destino no espera, el amor tampoco... Tu vida perdió sentido ahora no eres la misma, necesitas llenar el vacío"-Ambas se detuvieron ahí y se miraron a los ojos Rachel levanto los hombros restándole importancia y prosiguieron con la lectura.

"Hemos oído tus desesperados ruegos y por eso...-Una carcajada salía de la boca de la morena.

R:-Deseperados, pero que es esto, que extremistas.

B:-No se, pero sigue leyendo.

La morena le hizo caso, solo quería saber en que terminaría aquella pequeña narración, después aventaria el libro y se burlaría hasta que no quedara mas de ese autor.

"Y te vamos a dar 5 oportunidades para que encuentres el amor"

Ambas seguían leyendo juntas, era inexplicable una podía leer y otra escuchar, pero ahí se encontraban ambas leyendo al unísono.

"A llegado la hora de que salgas y veas la vida con una nueva perspectiva, tal vez esta sea tu primera oportunidad, o tal vez solo sea suerte"

Y ahí acababa ya no había mas, las hojas siguientes se encontraban en blanco, entonces Rachel empezó a reír.

R:-Creo que timaron a tu padre, este libro ni si quiera viene completo.

B:-Mi padre siempre creyó en estas cosas... Vamos afuera.

R:-¿Que? No no no no estas loca si piensas que le voy a seguir la corriente a este libro.

B:-¿Pierdes algo?

R:-No...

B:-Entonces vamos, acompáñame.

Rachel lo dudo por unos segundos, pero termino aceptando ¿que podía pasar? Nada.

Bajaron las escalera y se dirijieron a la puerta del local, al abrirla se encontraron con gente pasando tranquilamente, todas ajenas a lo que ellas estaban pensando ahora.

Brittany fue mas allá y camino un poco, Rachel solo iba detrás de ella.

Nada parecía raro, Rachel empezaba a saborear la victoria, estúpido libro pensó.

Una sonrisa de victoria comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

R:-Te lo dije...

B:-Si al parecer tienes razón, vamos regresemos al local.

R:-Espero un descuento en mis libros por acompa...

No pudo terminar por que choco con alguien, ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de meter las manos y cayo de lleno al piso igual que Brittany, al parecer ambas venían tan absortas en su platica que no vieron que iban a terminar en el piso debido a dos cuerpos duros como roca chocando contra ellas.

B:-Lo siento.-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos una por vergüenza y otra por que le dolió hasta el alma haberse caído.

R:-Yo... Yo... También.-dijo de la misma manera.

Pues haber si para la otra se fijan por donde van.-Dijo una voz bastante molesta.

Llevamos prisa, ahora levantense y quitense de nuestro camino.-Al parecer no solo una venia molesta, si no las dos.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos y decidieron levantarse, era ya bastante humillación. Y aun mas, Rachel no iba a permitir que le hablaran de esa manera.

R:-¿Quien te crees tu para hablarme así? Ya me disculpe.

Bueno pues ahora quitate quiero pasar.-Le dijo viéndose las uñas.

Si gnomo, quítate.-Alguien estaba buscando problemas.

B:-No le hables así.-Defendió.

Ninguna de las cuatro había levantado la vista hasta ese momento.

Y tu quien...-sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

Pero no duro mucho el contacto de miradas, por que Rachel ya estaba jalando a Brittany.

R:-Vamonos, no pienso tratar con gente de pocos modales como ellas.

Brittany pensó en soltarse de Rachel y regresar con esa hermosa latina, pero al parecer Rachel era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

Estaban a punto de entrar a la librería cuando a lo lejos escucharon.

¡AYUDA!

Rachel Y Brittany se giraron y vieron a un tipo pegarle a la latina en la cara con un arma, a pesar de que ella puso la mano el golpe fue fuerte. Vieron un hilo de sangre correr, Brittany volteo hacia la morena como esperando alguna respuesta Rachel solo rodo los ojos, soltó a Brittany y emprendió carrera hacia el tipo, quien la viera diría que estuvo en un mataron y en vez de tenis usaba tacones, corría a gran velocidad sin importar lo estorboso que podía llegar a ser, a ella parecía no importarle. Se abalanzó sobre el tipo y lo derrivo, quien diría que aquel pequeño cuerpo tuviera tantas fuerzas.

Las dos chicas que estaban enfrente a aquel ladrón una morena y otra rubia, miraban con la boca abierta la escena. Brittany también corrió hacia donde Rachel y aquel tipo se encontraban, para sorpresa de todos Rachel ya se encontraba de pie y había pateado el arma lejos de aquel ladrón.

Perra.-Le dijo el tipo aun en el piso, agarrándose la cabeza.

R:-Si, eso suelen decirme mis empleados muy a menudo cuando los despido.-Dijo viéndose las uñas.

B:-¿Estas bien? ¿Están bien?-pregunto a todas.

R:-Yo si, pero al parecer no todas corrimos con la misma suerte.-Dijo señalando a la latina.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que el tipo se levanto y emprendió huida, Rachel trato de alcanzarlo pero una mano la detuvo.

Déjalo, muchas gracias por salvarnos.-Le sonrio.

R:-De nada.-Dijo secamente.

B:-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos un momento a la librería, Rachel traes un raspón en la rodilla y tu.-Dijo señalando a la latina.-necesitas una curación en esa ceja izquierda urgentemente.

Rachel se miro la rodilla y vio que era cierto, no era una herida grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña, aparte de que su falda estaba sucia.

B:-Por cierto ¿puedo saber sus nombres?-Pregunto a las damiselas en ex apuros.

Soy Santana López.

Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

2Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

En el primer capitulo se conocieron por incidente... ¿O destino?

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la librería, después de todo la rubia de ojos azules tenia razón entraron, Brittany le indico a Rachel y Santana que se sentaran, mientras le pedía a Quinn que la acompañara por el botiquín.

El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, Rachel les ayudo por que Brittany se lo pidió, no por gusto.

S:-Eh... No digo esto tan seguido contada a las personas que se los he dicho, pero gracias.-Le dijo a Rachel.

R:-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.-No iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, después de lo groseras y poco educadas que se habían portado con ella y con Britt.

S:-También lamento mi actitud de hace rato, solo que teníamos un compromiso muy importante para ambas, ya sabes cuando no es tu día no lo es.-Le dijo apenada, no quería portarse mal, con la persona que las había ayudado.

R:-Lo entiendo, cuando no es tu día no es tu día, en ocasiones puede pintar para peor como en su caso, pero lo bueno es que no paso a mayores y aunque tu ceja no se vea muy bien ahora, en unos días parecerá como si nada hubiera sucedido.-Trataba de sonreír, su día había sido de lo mas raro y todo desde que empezó a leer el dichoso libro. ¡EL LIBRO! Olvidándose de la curación de rodilla corrió hacia donde había visto desaparecer a Brittany con Quinn, las encontró en el baño buscando lo necesario.

R:-Britt ven un momento.-Eso era una orden, no una petición.

B:-Pero... Y... La curación...

R:-La puede hacer Quinn, ven.-La tomo del brazo y la arrastró a donde habían estado momentos antes leyendo aquel libro.

B:-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto curiosa.

R:-¿Donde esta el libro?-Decía buscando en los estantes.

B:-¡OH EL LIBRO!-Recordo lo que había pasado.

R:-Si, si, si, si el libro.-Seguía buscando.

B:-Empiezas a creer...

R:-No...-Se detuvo en seco al ver lo que estaba haciendo.-Talvez.

Siguieron buscando, sin percatarse que el libro estaba en la mesa. En un movimiento Rachel lo vio.

R:-Ahí esta.-Dijo señalando la mesa.

B:-Es verdad.-Miraba aquel curioso objeto.

Y como si de una película se tratase, ambas se aventaron al libro como si fuera una bolsa de oro. Rache lo tomo entre sus brazos y rápidamente lo abrió.

Su rostro era digno de retratarse, y al verla Brittany se estaba inquietando.

B:-¿Que dice?-pregunto después de un momento.

Rachel se acerco a ella y como tiempo atrás empezaron a leer las dos juntas.

"Primero que nada debo aclarar, que no soy estúpido Rachel."

Ambas se miraron Rachel como si fuera un deja vu, volvió a alzar los hombros. Una cosa era pensarlo y otra aceptarlo delante de Brittany.

"Después de aclarar eso, solo puedo adivinar ciertas cosas que sucederán, y no Brittany no soy un demonio."

Ahora Rachel volteo a ver a Brittany y como ya era costumbre ella levanto los hombros.

B:-Es que esto me da miedo.

R:-Si a mi también.

"No soy un demonio ni un Ángel, soy como el oráculo, pero con ciertas limitaciones, puedo adivinar parte de lo que pasara, pero no como sucederá, ni todo lo que sucederá"

Decir que estaban asustadas y confundidas era poco, un libro se comunicaba con ellas.

"No se asusten, soy inofensivo al final soy un libro."

R:-Entonces ¿Ellas son el amor de nuestras vidas?

"Pues todo parece indicar que si, yo si fuera ustedes me apuraba por que están por irse"

Bajaron corriendo, y vieron que Santana ya tenia la herida limpia y desinfectada.

Q:-Nos vamos, no queremos causar molestias, si tomamos un taxi aun llegamos a nuestro compromiso.

B:-No hace falta Rachel ayúdame a cerrar, nosotros las llevamos.

R:-¿QUE?-pregunto sorprendida.

B:-Leíste lo mismo que yo.-Le dijo viendola directamente a los ojos.

R:-Vamos a cerrar, y las llevamos.-No dijo mas, se apuro a cerrar.

Cerraron y Brittany ya estaba afuera en su coche esperadolas, no era ultimo modelo, pero cabían todas. Era un mazda 3 color gris.

B:-¿A donde vamos?

Quinn se apuro a darle la dirección, aun no creía que las chicas a las que habían tratado mal las estuvieran ayudando.

Decidió hacer lo que había hecho en unos momentos con la otra rubia. Y se dirigió a la morena.

Q:-Lamento nuestro comportamiento de hace unos momentos.-Le dijo viendola por el espejo retrovisor.

R:-No te preocupes Santana me explico su situación y lo entiendo.-Le guiño un ojo, no quería coquetear, lo dijo sin intención alguna, pero al girar a ver a Santana, vio una sonrisa burlona en su cara, no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

Quinn vio a Santana indicándole que debía hacer lo mismo con la otra rubia.

S:-Yo quiero...

B:-No te preocupes, ya llegamos.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo parecier que fue muy grosera, mas sin en cambio se giro para verla y tomarle la mano.

B:-Espero que su problema se solucione, nos vemos después.

Rachel y Brittany se bajaron cada una por su lado respectivamente y les abrieron la puerta.

S:-No sabemos sus nombres.

R:-Rachel Berry.

B:-Brittany Susan Pierce.


	3. Chapter 3

3Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Una semana había pasado desde aquel extraño día, una semana en la que no volvió a la librería, no vio a Brittany, tampoco leyó el libro y mucho menos vio a Quinn, la había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, no había rastro de ella, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra o tan solo todo lo que paso fue producto de su imaginación y la librería ni si quiera existía.

Probablemente era eso, si no había otra explicación un libro que habla, dos chicas bipolares que primero te tratan mal y luego bien, si era cierto ella las había salvado, pero tampoco era para que quisieran besarle los pies, una chica frustada por no poder bailar y por último ella, la chica brodway de closet. Eso solo podía suceder en un mundo alterno donde ella esta completamente loca.

Rachel se encontraba en su oficina, meditando.

Ese día, después de ir a dejar a las chicas hablo con Brittany, le dijo que eso no podía estar sucediendo que ambas habían actuado por impulso, ellas ni si quieran las conocían bueno, para no ir tan lejos ¡ELLAS NI SI QUIERAN SE CONOCIAN! Rachel había entrado a la librería y un mar de caos se desato. De una cosa estaba segura, ella no estaba enamorada de Quinn, le había atraído si, pero de eso a amar o ser el amor de su vida había un largo camino de diferencia.

Por otro lado estaba Brittany, ella le había agradado pero no quería exponer su salud mental por nada, ni por nadie, así que había optado por no buscarla.

Pero todo se estaba volviendo complicado, decir que tenia curiosidad por saber mas era decir poco, la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo. Así que decidió regresar a la librería y enfrentar al libro.

Con miedo salió de su oficina, era el miedo a no dar de nuevo con la librería, ese día camino sin rumbo fijo pensando lo mal que estaba su vida, en esos momentos estaba soltera y tal vez en algún momento dado así se iba a quedar y con diez gatos a su alrededor.

Salió se subió a su auto y emprendió la búsqueda treinta minutos habían pasado, solo estaba dando vueltas en circulo, aquel restaurant de comida china así se lo indicaba. Cansada de dar vuelta se metió en la primera calle a la izquierda dispuesta a regresar por donde había venido, pero desde que abrió aquel libro nada es como lo pensaba en aquella esquina se encontraba la librería. Sus ojos se iluminaron, estaciono, bajo rápidamente pero como ya era común la suerte no estaba de su lado y aquella puerta que daba la entrada a la librería tenía colgado un letrero que decía "cerrado" resignada se volteo para subirse de nuevo a su coche, cuando a lo lejos escucho.

¡RACHEL!

Inmediatamente se giro se encontró con Brittany, la chica traía una bolsa había ido a hacer las compras.

B:-Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

R:-Si, bueno yo pensé lo mismo.

B:-¿Que te trae de nuevo por aquí?

R:-No te voy a engañar, estoy muriendo de la curiosidad por saber que pasa, busque a Quinn por todos lados y no la encontré, también trate con el nombre de Santana López y nada.

B:-No eres la única yo también las he buscado y no ay rastro de ellas.

R:-El país es demasiado grande, pueden estar en cualquier lugar.

B:-Si lo se, pero aun así me causo curiosidad.

R:-¿Has vuelto a leer el libro?

B:-No ay nada, desde aquel día sigue en blanco.

R:-Vamos al grano, leamos de nuevo el libro.

B:-No creo que allá nada, yo ya trate.

R:-Volvamos a tratar, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿quien de las dos te gusto?-Si decía Quinn estaba muerta, aunque Santana no estaba mal.

B:-Quinn.

Esa respuesta era la que temía, aun estaba a tiempo de que le gustara Santana.

B:-jajajaja.-estallo en una carcajada.-Debiste haber visto ti cara no, a mi me atrajo Santana.

R:-¿Te enamoraste?

B:-No me puedo enamorar de alguien que solo he visto una vez, me gusto eso es todo.

R:-¿Quieres volver a leer el libro?

B:-Te digo que no ay nada, ya trate.

R:-Entonces no, esto quedara como una simple y espantosa experiencia.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder Brittany, el libro cayo en medio de ambas.

B:-¿Tan espantosa como esto?

R:-Si algo así...

Ambas miraron el libro, ese libro decía no ser un demonio, pero con los sustos que les daba empezaban a dudarlo.

R:-Abrelo...

B:-No, abrelo tu.

R:-No, tu.

B:-Tu.

R:-Que tu.

B:-¡Noooooooo! Tu.

R:-Si ya, lo abro yo.

Rachel tomo el libro en sus manos y se fue al que creía la última página. Entonces lo que había pasado tiempo atrás se repitió.

"Hola, antes de empezar a darles las pistas necesarias, tienen que saber, que ambas deben leerme."

B:-¿Porque?

"Ambas empezaron esto, ambas deben de terminarlo."

R:-Estamos algo así como... ¿Atadas?

"Si, si quieres utilizar esa palabra si, ahora bien vamos a lo que les incumbe, se que han buscado a las chicas, no pregunten solo lo se y tal vez yo no seria tan útil si ellas fueran fáciles de encontrar, lo que les pasara hoy no es nada agradable pero deben de afrontarlo con la mayor madurez posible, no están enamoradas de las chicas, y quien sabe si llegaran a estarlo pero si desarrollaran sentimientos tendrán 6 oportunidades para verlas, hoy empieza la primera lo demás corre por su cuenta, eso es lo que deben de saber por esta vez, así que adiós."

R:-Me choca cuando no nos dice nada.

B:-Si nos dijo pero nada en concreto, lo único que entendí es que hoy las volveríamos a ver.

R:-Parece ser que si, el punto es donde, será que otra vez tenemos que salir.

B:-Si, vamos a caminar.

Caminaron a un parque cercano de la librería se sentaron y empezaron a platicar.

B:-¿Como te sientes con esto?

R:-Ahora eres psicóloga.

B:-No, pero trato de hacer tema de conversación.

R:-Es raro, un ejemplo es como un abismo, mi cerebro me dice no saltes y mi corazón me hace aventarme.

B:-Yo trate de leer el libro sola, muchas veces pero no funciono, ahora se por que.

R:-¿Que tal la escuela?

B:-Estoy en finales, lista para recibirme.

R:-Que bien, supongo ya tienes plan para trabajar.

B:-Aun no, quiero tomarme un descanso.

R:-Si así lo quieres, y si no puedes trabajar en mi compañia.

B:-¿Que?

R:-Estaremos juntas en esto, y me agradas así que sería una buena idea.

B:-Primero debes consultarlo con tus padres.

R:-Ellos saben que lo que decida le hará bien a la empresa.

B:-Me encantaría.

Siguieron platicando de cosas vanales, y se les fue el tiempo. Cuando oscureció Rachel supo que era momento de ir a descansar.

R:-Creo que el libro nos a engañado.

B:-Si pienso lo mismo, vamos.

Se levantaron encaminándose a la librería, iban riendo por que Brittany contaba como había sido el primer encuentro con su mascota. Al llegar a la librería se detuvieron en seco al escuchar el llanto de alguien.

Rachel y Brittany miraron hacia abajo y se notaron algo que las paralizo, debajo de la puerta de la librería se encontraban dos niños, se acercaron corriendo.

R:¿Están bien? ¿Que les paso? ¿Donde están sus madres?

B:-Tranquila.-Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de los niños.-¿Cuales son sus nombres?

-Santiago López

-Bethany Fabray.


	4. Chapter 4

4Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Bueno no se si alguien siga leyendo, pero aquí otro capitulo.

Si unas semanas antes le hubieran dicho a Rachel que su vida iba a estar de cabeza, no lo hubiera creído nunca, ella era muy ordenada y metódica con lo que hacia, jamás estuvo en sus planes ser la niñera de los hijos, de unas chicas que apenas conocía, no cruzaron más de 5 oraciones con ellas, todo era caos y estaba mal.

Hablo con sus papás y les expuso el caso, ellos les dijeron que fueran con Finn Hudson comandante de la policía y amigo suyo. Rachel que no tenia otra idea mejor.

R:-Buenos días, soy...

F:-Rachel Berry lo se, te pareces mucho a Hiram, tus padres me comentaron del caso pero quiero escuchar tu versión.

La morena le contó como había sucedido las cosas, omitiendo obviamente muchos detalles, no iba a ir por la vida pregonando que un libro le estaba jodiendo la vida.

R:-Y así fue como encontramos a los niños el día de ayer en la noche, ahora ellos se encuentran aquí con Brittany, una amiga, están afuera en el auto.

F:-Les preguntaron ¿Como fue que se perdieron?

R:-Si, Santiago nos dijo que su tío los había llevado al parque, diciéndoles que jugaran y después de un momento el no regreso por ellos.

F:-¿La niña les ha dicho algo?

R:-No, no a querido hablar solo llora en silencio.

F:- Podría ser un caso de abandono, cuando los padres ya no pueden hacerse cargo de sus hijos los dejan a su suerte.

R:-Ay algo que no te he dicho.

F:-Te pido que no ocultes nada, cualquier dato puede ser importante.

R:-Hace más o menos una semana nosotros conocimos a las que creemos son sus madres.

F:-¿Que? ¿Como? No te entiendo, explicate.

R:-Hace unos días, yo fui a una librería a ellas estaban a punto de asaltarlas.

F:-Prosigue.

R:-Entonces yo ayude a que eso no sucediera, después la dueña de la librería me dijo que regresáramos y me curaría la rodilla, ellas argumentaban que se les hacia tarde para ir a una cita que tenían, entonces nosotros las llevamos.

Rachel trataba de contarle todo, omitiendo la parte en la que el libro le hablaba a ella y Brittany.

F:-No has pensado tal vez ¿que todo puede ser planeado?

La verdad es que no, no se le había pasado por la mente y era obvio el libro, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Bethany, Santiago. No la verdad es que no lo hubiera pensado nunca, tenía muchas otras cosas en que pensar, como para sacar alguna teoría.

R:-¿Por que lo dices?

F:-La empresa de tus padres es una de las mas importantes e influyentes del país, todo paso en cuestión de días, tal vez ellas son estafadoras profesionales, te han estado observando y ahora que "encontraste" a sus hijos, en caso de que sean sus hijos, ellas te van a demandar y para ahorrarte el escandalo van a tratar de sacarte dinero.

R:-¿Crees que sea eso?

F:-No lo se, pero podría ser.

R:-No, no lo había pensado así, podría tener un poco de lógica.

F:-¿Como se llaman los niños?

Antes de que la morena pudiera responder entro un oficial, con unos papeles en la mano.

-Disculpe comandante, acaba de llegar este reporte es sobre dos niños extraviados, al parecer lo levantaron ayer en la noche pero nadie había dicho nada, hasta hoy en la mañana.

Finn volteo hacia Rachel, debían ser los mismos niños, no podía ser tanta coincidencia. Tomo los papeles en sus manos y los hojeo varias veces, su rostro paso de la seriedad al asombro.

F:-Yo me encargo, gracias.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta invitando al oficial a salir. Una vez fuera se dirigió a Rachel.

F:-Ellos son los niños.-Afirmaba.-¿Que te dijeron los niños?

R:-Bethany nada y lo que me dijo Santiago ya te lo dije.

F:-Aquí en el registro están los nombres de Óscar y Valeria.

R:-No entiendo, por que me mintieron respecto a sus nombres.

F:-No te mintieron, son niños solo que aun no entienden lo que pasa a su alrededor.

R:-Ya no estoy entendiendo nada.

F:-No puedo explicarte mucho, ni si quiera se como hayas dado con este caso pero... No puedes decir nada al respecto voy a hablar con sus madres e irán a recogerlos, dame la dirección de la librería e irán por ellos.

R:-Sigo sin entender.

F:-No tienes nada que entender, son casos confidenciales.

R:-Tengo derecho a saber algo, yo los encontré, bueno Brittany y yo aun así tengo derecho, no me consta que sus madres o padres sean lo suficientemente responsables para hacerse cargo de ellos.

F:-Tienes solo 2 preguntas...

R:-¿Por que los niños me dijeron un nombre distinto?

F:-El que te dijeron a ti es el real, el que se encuentra aquí en el expediente es ficticio.

R:-¿Porque?

F:-Es algo complicado y corresponde a un caso por eso no te puedo dar mas detalles, regresa a la librería.

Rachel le dejo anotada la dirección de la librería y se fue, realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Que clase de figura autoritaria era Finn? Al llegar a la comisaria se sorprendió se imaginaba a Finn de la edad de sus padres pero fue todo lo contrario, Finn era un hombre joven tal vez se atrevería a decir que un poco mayor a ella. ¿Como es que sus padres lo conocían? La cabeza le estaba empezando a doler por sacar futuras conclusiones, llegaron a la librería y Britt se fue a sentar con los niños en la sala, Rachel se sentó a lado de ella.

B:-¿Que paso? ¿Como te fue?

R:-No se, no entendí mucho de lo que pasa.

B:-¿Por que?

Rachel le contó todo lo que había pasado a Brittany, ella solo se dedicaba a escuchar y asentir con la cabeza si era necesario.

B:-Y entonces...

R:-No se.

Se quedaron calladas mirando a los niños, eran algo retraídos casi no hablaban y sorprendentemente eran bastante obedientes les dijeron que se quedaran en el sillón y lo hicieron, cuando les dieron algo para comer como si de unos robots mecanizados lo hacían sin preguntar ni objetar nada, esa no era la escencia de un niño, cuando Brittany era niña, no paraba de jugar, brincar y bailar por todos lados, ellos todo lo hacían con mirada triste y cansada. Santiago tenia y Beth tenían 6 años.

No podían negar su procedencia eran idénticos a sus madres, todos las facciones era completamente iguales no era como si se las hubieran pasado observando pero eran físicamente muy parecidos.

R:-Niños...

Ambos levantaron la vista hacia Rachel esperando a que prosiguiera.

R:-¿Tienen hambre?

Santiago volteo a ver a Beth preguntándole con la mirada, la niña asíntio.

S:-Si.-Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

R:-¿Que les gustaría cenar? ¿Pizza?

B:-Nosotros, nosotros ¿podemos elegir?

Rachel se conmovió ante la cara que tenía la niña, era de sorpresa mezclada con felicidad, aparte era la primera vez que hablaba desde que habían llegado.

R:-¡Claro!

B:-Quiero...-se puso una mano debajo de su mentón meditando la respuesta, Brittany sonrio por lo linda que se veía la niña.-Pizza y mucha leche con chocolate.

S:-Yo también.-agrego Santiago.

Brittany fue la encargada de preparar la leche con chocolate, mientras Rachel pedía servicio a domicilio en las pizzas que siempre acostumbraba.

R:-Listo.-Se fue hacia donde los niños se encontraban.

Be:-¿Como te llamas?

R:-Rachel Berry.

Be:-Lindo nombre.

R:-Gracias, diría que tan lindo como tu pero... Nadie mas que Santiago y tu pueden ser tan lindos en este mundo.

Beth se sonrojo y Santiago sonrio.

S:-Nuestras mamás ¿vendrán por nosotros?

R:-Si, yo creo que un poco mas tarde.

Be:-¿Ya las encontraste?

R:-Si, lo hice.

Be:-¿Como? Eres como la heroína que mi mamá dijo la salvo, desde aquel día siempre es la buena del cuento, mami dice que es la principa encantada.

Rachel se quedo callada sopesando las palabras de la niña, y se sorprendió al saber que Quinn la recordaba.

S:-Si recuerdo esa historia, tía Quinn dijo que era una heroína pequeña, pero con gran valor y mucha pero mucha fuerza.

R:-¡Oh miren nada mas! Que casualidad yo también soy pequeña.

Be:-Y morena...

S:-También tienes los ojos y el cabello café.

B:-Muy hermosa.

Los niños se miraron sorprendidos. Pero sonrieron al descubrir la verdad, Rachel estaba perdida en su mundo hasta que de repente escucho.

Be:-Tu eres la heroína de mamá y tía San.

R:-¿Que?

S:-Supongo que la otra rubia es tu hermosa asistente.

Be:-¿Salvaras a alguien esta noche?

Rachel no entendía nada, se quedo en la parte de hermosa y asistente. Para su buena suerte llego Brittany en su auxilio.

B:-¿De que hablan?

Be:-Sabias que mi mami y tía San nos cuentan cuentos en donde ustedes son las heroínas.

B:-Algo escuche de eso, pero... ¿Que les hace pensar que somos nosotros?

S:-Mamá describió a la ayudante como alta, rubia, hermosa y con ojos azul cielo, tu eres ella.

Así que si se acordaban las chicas, era interesante dado que solo se habían visto una vez, el timbre sino sacando a ambas de sus pensamientos y Brittany fue a abrir.

R:-Creo que han llegado las pi...-Fue interrumpida, un torbellino rubio y otro moreno entraron a donde se encontraban.

Q:-Estábamos muy preocupadas.-corrió a abrazarlos con lagrimas en los ojos.-No saben cuanto los extrañamos.

Be:-Mami, yo también te extrañe a ti y a mi tía San.

Santana también se había unido al abrazo, no podía creer que los hubieran encontrado sanos y salvos.

Quinn se levanto dirigiéndose a la morena, ya cuando estaba cerca la tomó por la blusa y le pregunto.

Q:-¿Nos están siguiendo? ¿Quien demonios las mando? ¿Fue Puck?Contéstame maldita sea.-La morena quería hacerlo, quería contestarle pero nada en su cabeza tenía sentido, desde aquel día que entro a la librería.

R:-¿De que hablas? ¿Quien es Puck? ¿Siguiendote por que?

S:-Tranquila Quinn, escuchemos su versión.-Dijo Santana.

B:-Nosotros fuimos al parque que esta aquí a unas cuadras de la librería al regresar los encontramos a ellos en la puerta diciendo que su tío los dejo ahí prometió volver pero no regreso.-Esa era la versión rápida y corta.-Después fuimos a la comisaría, bueno fue Rachel y reportamos a los niños.

Q:-Lo siento pero me cuesta confiar.-Dijo soltando a la morena y alejándose un poco de ella.

R:-Tenemos que hablar, solo nos hemos visto dos veces y las dos han sido para mal.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre y Brittany estaba segura que esta vez si eran las pizzas. Como lo suponía al abrir la puerta encontró a un joven con dos pizzas grandes en las manos, las pago y entró a la sala que era donde se encontraban todos.

R:-Ay que cenar algo, los niños tienen hambre después hablaremos.

Santi:-Mami ¿estamos en problemas?

S:-No mi vida tranquilos.

Rachel fue a la cocina por el chocolate que había preparado Brittany llego y lo puso en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba ahí. Iban a empezar a cenar cuando Beth pregunto.

Be:-Mamá ¿Rachel es la heroína de los cuentos?

El sonrojo en su cara la delató, ella contaba esas historias con admiración a la morena por que creyó que jamás la volvería a ver, mas sin en cambio el destino tenia preparado algo distinto, ¿Que posibilidad puede haber? Una entre millones, sin embargo ahí se encontraba compartiendo la mesa con ella, con su hija, con Santiago y Santana debía ser una broma.

S:-Si, es con quien sueña secretamente tu mamá Beth.-La latina quería hacer quedar en ridículo a Quinn, pero no se esperaba lo que iba a decir la rubia.

Q:-Al menos mi muñeca no se llama Brittany, ni con un plumón azul le pinte los ojos.

Era una guerra de comentarios si seguían así, ninguna iba a salir bien parada de aquello. Rachel y Brittany solo se miraban tratando de aguantar la carcajada. Decidieron calmarse y parar aquella pelea.

R:-Tenemos niños en la mesa.

Quinn y Santana se quedaron calladas pero se hacían señas donde fácilmente se podía leer un "me vengare" el ambiente se estaba tornando de lo mas familiar, como si eso sucediera todos los días.

Be:-Mami...

Q:-Dime mi cielo.

Be:-¿Brittany puede ser mi novia?

Santi:-Yo pido a Rachel.

Q:-Deberían de preguntárselo.

Be:-Brittany ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia.

B:-Me halaga que una señorita tan linda como tu me lo pida, claro que acepto.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y la niña se puso roja.

Santi:-Ahora es mi turno.-se alejo del lado de su madre para acercarse a Rachel.-Se que soy pequeño, pero haré un compromiso contigo, así como ustedes nos cuidaron a Beth y a mi, las cuidare yo a ustedes en especial a ti Rachel, por que hoy Beth sonrio de nuevo como antes no lo hacia y para mi seria un honor.-dijo con el corazón en la mano y otra en el aire en señal de promesa.-que fueras mi chica.

Todas en la mesa se habían quedado calladas, eso habia sido espectacularmente maduro y adulto, Rachel tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

R:-Aceptó ser tu novia, el honor seria todo mío.

Extendió sus brazos Santiago no lo dudo ni un segundo y la abrazo como si no hubiera mañana, como si todo fuera un sueño.

S:-De donde habrá sacado lo cursi no lo se, pero me ha hecho llorar de orgullo.-Dijo limpiándose unas pequeñas gotas que caían de sus ojos.

Terminaron de cenar, los niños fueron los primeros en quedarse dormidos, eso facilitó mas el momento para que hablaran.

R:-No tiene caso que alargemos mas esto, llego el momento de hablar.-No quería posponer mas el momento así que entre mas rápido mejor, tenían muchas cosas que explicar.

Q:-Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por cuidar a los niños.

B:-¿Quien los "abandono"?

Q:-Sam, el es mi hermano.

S:-No creímos que llegara tan lejos, no podemos darles muchas explicaciones.

R:-Yo no entiendo mucho, solo las hemos visto dos veces la primera prefiero olvidarla y la segunda, la segunda es esta.

Q:-Solo las estamos poniendo en situaciones incómodas, tal vez hasta en peligro.

S:-Chicas, nosotros no somos...

B:-¿Difíciles de encontrar?

S:-No, normales.

R:-¿A que te refieres con que no son "normales"?-hizo comillas con sus manos, no sabia como hacer referencia a aquella palabra que debería sonar como cualquier otra.

Q:-Tenemos o teníamos una vida muy difícil, estábamos pasando por un mal momento ahora las cosas han cambiado.

R:-Me dejaste igual, no entiendo nada.

B:-Yo tampoco entendí nada.

S:-Quisiéramos contarles lo que esta pasando pero no podemos.

R:-¿Por que? No es como si fuéramos por la vida contando lo que nos van a decir.

Q:-Somos testigos protegidos, nuestros padres son criminales éramos pequeñas cuando todo sucedió.

S:-La policía tomo en cuenta que no éramos consientes de lo que se dedicaban nuestros padres y fuimos mandadas a un orfanato solo para señoritas y niñas, estuvimos ahí hasta que una familia nos adopto teníamos 16 años cuando eso paso, los Puckerman fue la familia que decidió adoptarnos, nosotros no sabíamos cual era nuestro destino, pensamos que todo iba a mejorar.

Q:-Ilusas de nosotros los Puckerman tenían un burdel, su negocio era adoptar señoritas, nosotros corrimos con suerte.

S:-Les gustamos a los hijos de la familia Puckerman Jacke y Noah.

R:-Por eso me preguntabas si Noah, me había mandado.

Q:-Así es, ellos nos trataron bien al principio hasta que cumplimos 17 ellos eran jóvenes y tenían las hormonas a tope así que...

S:-Abusaron de nosotros, aun es difícil y después de eso...

B:-Nacieron Beth y Santiago.

Q:-Teníamos 18 años cuando ellos nacieron, estuvimos 5 años encerradas en ese burdel no éramos prostitutas pero ellos... Ellos hacían lo que querían con nosotros y los niños no podían hacer nada, ellos se molestaban cuando los niños lloraban, cuando hablaban, hasta que respiraran les molestaba, así que les prohibían todo.

R:-Eso explica por que los niños son tan retraídos.

S:-Después de esos 5 años en los que pensábamos íbamos a ser esclavas y estar encerradas ahí toda nuestra vida, llego la policía clausuro el lugar y nos salvaron.

Q:-Pero Puck y Jacke lograron escapar, a nosotros nos dieron otra identidad al igual que los niños.

S:-Yo soy Samantha Ramírez.

Q:-Yo Nelly Harrison.

R:-Los niños Valeria y Óscar, con sus respectivos apellidos.

Q:-Ahora saben todo.

B:-Por eso cuando las busque jamás las encontré.

S:-¿Nos estuvieron buscando?

Rachel y Brittany estaban tan adentradas en la platica que no notaron lo que la rubia había dicho hasta ese momento.

B,R:-He nosotros... Am... Este... No... Bueno si.

Q:-¿Como porque?

R:-Pues queríamos conocerlas nos quedamos preocupadas desde aquel día.

Q:-Ese día íbamos al juzgado y fue ahí donde nos encontramos a Sam el fue adoptado por una buena familia y es un buen chico, pero después de que los llevo al parque iba por un helado para ellos pero lamentablemente lo atropellaron el sobrevivió pero ya no pudo regresar por los niños, entonces pensé lo peor.

R:-Pensaste que Puck los había encontrado.

S:-Así es...

B:-Tienen mi apoyo... Supongo que lo que están pasando no es fácil para ustedes.-Brittany le envío una mirada a Rachel, diciéndole "que esperas, di algo"

R:-Su situación es muy complicada y aunque se tienen entre ustedes no esta de mas tener mas apoyo, así que... También cuentan con mi apoyo.

Las promesas van y vienen las palabras se las lleva el viento y lo que ahora se podía decir una promesa el destino y aquel curioso libro harían tambalear aquella promesa.


End file.
